In Space No One Can Hear You Moan
by Miasen
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are both fighter pilots defending earth from invading aliens. But two hot heads on the same ship are doomed to lead to arguments. And sometimes those arguments leads to something else altogether. Au, Yaoi!


Warnings: Here be sex between two adult men, if that makes you icky, please back off.

Naruto was seething, and could not wait for the ground crew to dock his fighter so he could get out of the cabin and kick a certain brunet's ass. The fucker seemed to have something against him, always getting in his fucking way when they were out on missions. Naruto'd had that enemy fighter lined up and ready to take down, and then, out of friggin' nowhere, the asshole Kiba Inuzuka swoops in and takes him down in a firework of destruction, like he didn't think Naruto could handle it himself.

The moment the lights blinked green and indicated that his fighter was completely docked Naruto punched in the button that made the glass dome above him slide to the side, allowing him to get out. He didn't even bother waiting for the steps to be pushed over; he just grabbed the edge and jumped over it, bracing himself for the impact of metal floorings a few too many feet down.

He regretted his action the moment his feet connected with the floor painfully hard, but then he saw the dark-green flight suit with the words Inuzuka on the back, and he forgot all about the pain as he tore off his helmet, dropped it on the floor and stalked across the room, leaving it up to the docking crew to fix his fighter and equipment.

Kiba didn't even seem to notice him stalking over, so as soon as Naruto was close enough he pushed the other fighter pilot hard in the back. He'd hoped it would make him fall, but the douchebag just stumbled a little before regaining his footing and twirling around.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled out, pushing back at Naruto with the hand that wasn't holding his helmet.

Naruto quickly retaliated, pushing at Kiba's shoulders, making the brunet take a step backwards.

"You took down my fucking target out there!"

A sudden smile cracked on Kiba's face. "Aww, jealous because I'm a better shot than you?"

Anger surged in Naruto. "The fuck you are!"

Kiba leaned closer towards him. "But, it was I who took down that fighter jet wasn't it, while you were busy doing I don't know what."

Naruto fumed, racking his brain for something to say that would wipe that grin off the other's face. "I could have taken it down easily if you hadn't been stalking me, taking my hit."

"You were taking too long, someone had to take it down before it took you down."

"I had the situation under control, you [i]mutt[/i]!" Naruto retorted to using the nickname given to Kiba back during their Academy days. He knew the other hated it intensely. And the blanching of Kiba's face when he heard it made the punch that followed it totally worth it.

His head snapped to the side as Kiba's fist connected with his cheek, but it was far from his first fight, so he retaliated almost by instinct, his own fist aiming for Kiba's gut.

As Kiba doubled over from the force of it and Naruto made to follow up with a right hook he suddenly found himself being yanked back from the other fighter pilot. He struggled, yearning to get in another punch, but the arms that had pulled him away held him in an iron grip one would not think the otherwise calm and collected Iruka Umino possessed.

Kiba seemed to have gotten over the punch to his gut, and the look in his eyes said that if it hadn't been for Iruka, their superior, being present he would have been all over kicking Naruto's ass. He seemed like he was contemplating ignoring Iruka altogether and just go for it when a silver haired man stepped in between them.

"I suggest that we get these two somewhere they can get out some frustration, eh," Kakashi said to Iruka, who was still holding onto Naruto.

"I'd hate to see two of our fighters end up in the infirmary because they just couldn't restrain themselves."

Naruto glared at the senior fighter, trying to decipher his facial expression, something that was hardly easy with the mask Kakashi always wore over the bottom part of his face. It would have been easy for him to give out punishment. Naruto'd had to sit out missions because of his rash behaviour before, and no matter how much he wanted to bash in Kiba's face right now it just was not worth it.

The one thing Naruto truly cared about was doing a great work and eventually get promoted to head of the fighter division. It was the reason he hated Kiba for taking down his target, it made him seem inadequate. Which he wasn't! He could damned well take down an army of enemy jets, he just liked to aim first, not just shot away with the chance of hitting all kinds of things in addition to the target. Well, okay, not always. There had been some instances with shoot first, aim later, but somehow that never ended in success.

Kakashi grinned so broadly even his facemask couldn't hide it. "Holodeck 5 is available. I'd recommend program 11-Zeta."

Naruto glared at the man. Kakashi [i]always[/i] recommended that program. Mostly because it was the only one he'd ever bothered making. Sure, it was a damned well put together program, but it had a limited amount of uses to it. And that amount had passed about a dozen tries ago.

Neither Naruto nor Kiba made any show to leave the docks. Naruto was too busy contemplating how to get away from Iruka long enough to plant his fist in Kiba's face. He was itching to show Kiba that he did not approve of him ruining his mission.

However, it turned out they had long ago tried Kakashi and Iruka's temper to the limit, and a few moments later Naruto found himself standing out in the hallways, Kiba and him tossed out on their asses with the threat that either they'd go to the Holodeck or they'd never be let inside the dock again.

And seeing how never go flying again would seriously hamper his ambitions Naruto figured he should just suck it up, change out of his fighter suit and get it over with. No one said he'd have to be happy about it though.

He stomped off down the hallway leading to the elevators, his boots making a hollow sound on the metal grating underneath his feet. Behind him he could hear matching sounds from Kiba's boots, although he seemed to have a lighter step than himself, like he couldn't degrade himself to stomping like Naruto.

Fucking Kiba! Stealing his target, getting Naruto all riled up in the dock with both Iruka and Kakashi present, and now he seemed to be practically skipping along, utterly pleased with himself, like that fight back in the docks had just been for fun or something.

Naruto wanted to be out there, searching for more enemies to kill. Ever since they had occupied Titan they seemed to be breeding like crazy, sending out new batches of fighters daily. They were like fucking mosquitoes, plentiful and annoying like hell. Their jets weren't very powerful, easy to take down with a well placed missile, but Captain Tsunade feared it were all to distract them from something big going on down at the surface, hidden beneath the heavy clouds currently lingering over the moon's north pole.

They would have eradicated the base long ago, but the enemy had put up some damned nasty power field around the entire base, and so far they had yet to find a way to get through it. So, for now they were stuck circling the area, fending off the hordes of aliens while Earth Base One and Chief Commander Jiraya found some way to penetrate the shield. The scientists back home had a lot more resources to work on it than they did up here on the ship.

"There'll be more bugs to kill later on, lighten up," Kiba said from behind him, using the nicknames the aliens had soon ended up being dubbed, coming from their insect like features.

Naruto tensed, but kept on walking, hitting the elevator panel rather forcibly when he arrived at the doors. The scanner registered his hand print, and seconds later the doors opened with a whoosh of decompressed air.

"Level Five," Kiba stated cheerily as he entered the elevator behind Naruto, the doors sliding close and soon they started their descent through the ships levels, past crew decks and kitchens and engine rooms. The Pinta was the fleet's second largest ship, and was roomy, even with its thousands of inhabitants. Naruto had been incredibly proud to be assigned a position with one of the fleet's three major ships, on an assignment to be the first front to keep Earth safe from the new threat that had come some decades ago. The fight with the alien species was still on-going, but without their efforts Earth would have been long ago taken over.

It was just Naruto's lousy luck that Kiba not only had been assigned a position at the same ship, but had gotten a room in the same area as him, with only three other rooms separating them.

At least it was better than back in the Academy where they'd had to bunk together, sharing the tiniest little room. They had ended up in the infirmary on a weekly basis, getting patched up after their fights. Head nurse Sakura had gotten so sick and tired of seeing their faces she had started letting the medic students use the two of them as practise. It had led to some wonky stitches, but at least they were still walking about.

When the elevators opened up on their level Naruto quickly headed down the corridor, heading towards room 5-79, his home away from home these last years since he graduated from the Academy.

He was about to place his hand on the scanner outside his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze with his hand hovering in front of the scanner panel.

"You're not still angry are you? It was one lousy creeper, there's plenty more out there," Kiba said, sounding completely calm by now.

Naruto snapped and turned around abruptly. "It was my fucking kill, Inuzuka, my kill!"

Kiba made a dismissive sound and hitched up a shoulder. "Shoot it or lose it."

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the shoulders and pushed him hard into the wall next to his doors. "I. Fucking. Had. It."

Kiba flinched from the pain of meeting the wall, but still managed to set his face in a grin. "You had shit, Uzumaki."

Naruto tightened his grip on Kiba's shoulders, something sounding like a growl escaping from his throat.

"I had locked on to it already!"

"You couldn't get the creep even if someone held it in place for you."

Naruto felt the adrenaline enablers all fighters were injected with flood his body, his eyes flashing red from it. They were filled with the stuff to make them better fighters, to make their concentration and focus be at their very peek every time they were in a battle situation, but Naruto were having troubles keeping it in check at times like these. It always ended badly. Always.

"You are always getting in the damned way, Inuzuka. I swear I'm just gonna shoot you one day."

"Yeah, whatever. You've been saying shit like that ever since I first met you. Always with the empty threats whenever you can't do anything properly."

"I'm a good shot! I could have taken it by myself!" Naruto tightened his hold on the other, but Kiba didn't even flinch as fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulder. It was far from the first time they'd been standing like this. Neither of them were very good at just letting things go, always pushing each others' buttons until one or both of them exploded.

"You are too slow, and I'll always be better than you."

Naruto did not appreciate Kiba implying that he was weak. Not in the least. He took a step closer, pushing his chest against Kiba, staring him down with eyes still flashing red. The Inuzuka's eyes were still their usual brown, like he couldn't even get down to Naruto's level and let his enablers flow free, like he had some sort of damned steel control over it. It pissed Naruto off even more. Always in full control huh? Naruto would show him who was in control.

Just as Kiba's mouth opened, presumable to spew out some more crap about how much more awesome he was, Naruto smashed his lips against Kiba's, effectively cutting him off. He'd long since learned that this was the only way to shut the other up, he just kept it as a last resort.

Kiba stood perfectly still for a moment, like he was thinking about what to do about the Naruto currently sucking on his bottom lip, but then he did like he always did and kissed back, fiercely.

There was never anything loving about their kisses. It was like everything else between them, a fight for dominance. And that fight usually never ended with mere kisses.

They'd been doing this for ages, ever since their academy days. They'd argue and fight and fuck, which was mostly an extension of their fist fights, only with a helluva lot more enjoyable outcome. Naruto couldn't remember when it had progressed into something sexual, but it had seemed so utterly natural that they'd fight that way too. They'd fuck, and then they'd part ways, everything between them cool for a little while, until they ended up fighting again.

Naruto never started a fight with the intention of this happening. He'd been very much intending to kick Kiba's ass in the Holodeck before heading back out to fight the aliens, but whenever the adrenaline enablers started flowing through his body and he had Kiba up so close, the familiar musky scent of him filling his nose, he just couldn't help himself.

The blond growled deep in his throat as he let go of Kiba's lips for a moment so he could reach out and press his palm to the scanner next to them. As the doors slid open he merely said, "In."

Kiba rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He probably saw no reason to be caught out here in the hallway when there was a perfectly well-functioning bedroom a meter away. At least the mutt was practical like that.

As soon as the doors closed behind the two of them Naruto shoved Kiba in the direction of the bed before quickly moving to the zipper of his jumpsuit, pulling it down and then shrugging it off his shoulders. A quick glance told him that Kiba was doing the same. Finally doing what he should be doing. About goddamned time.

When he was like this, horny and high on enablers, he was anything but patient, and just the task of untying the laces on his boots before he could toe them off was infuriating, but he gritted his teeth together and worked quickly, sending the boots flying into the wall as he finally managed to kick them off completely. It took a mere few seconds for his jumpsuit to be pulled off completely, leaving him in nothing but black boxerbriefs and the protective mesh shirt that was standard equipment for all fighters.

Over on the bed Kiba had already gotten as far as pulling the mesh over his head. Seemed like he just had to be the first and best at [i]everything[/i]. Naruto sneered and quickly discarded the rest of his clothing, almost beating the brunette to it. Almost.

Naked as the day he was born he stalked over to the bed, completely at ease with his nudity. Kiba didn't seem to have any more problems with his own lack of clothing, judging by the cocky grin on his face.

"So, want me to fuck you senseless so you'll forget about your failures?" he said, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he lounged on Naruto's bed.

Naruto had a hard time not growling at the other. The Inuzuka could be so goddamned infuriating. It was a good thing he knew just how to turn that grin into a look of pained pleasure. He preferred that look on the other's face any day.

"Shut up," he just grunted as he settled on the bed, one knee forcing Kiba's legs open so he could settle between them. Warm legs brushed against his, and a toned body stretched in front of him. Now, if he didn't hate Kiba's guts he might've said that the other looked damned good. But seeing how he did fucking hate him he said no such thing, settling instead for dragging his nails down the torso, leaving reddening welts behind. Kiba hissed and dug his fingers painfully into Naruto's thighs in retaliation. There was a reason their bodies were littered with bruises and scars, and it was not because of their occupation as fighter pilots.

"You know you love it when I take you hard, Uzumaki. You moan like a cheap whore."

Naruto ignored the other, while silently admitting to himself that it [i]did[/i] feel darn good when Kiba got all riled up and gave him a thorough fucking. He'd never admit that to the other of course, not wanting to give him that pleasure. Besides, right now he didn't want to be fucked, he wanted to fuck. Wanted to make Kiba moan for it like he always ended up doing, wanted to push inside the tight heat of the other and mark him, just to show him that he most definitely was no weakling.

Showing that there would be no fucking of the Naruto today the blond leaned in close to Kiba's ear, whispering a soft, "Give me a moment and you'll be the one doing the moaning," before latching on to one soft lobe, biting down harshly. He could almost hear a moan from the other already, but apparently he bit it back, retorting to digging his nail into Naruto's shoulder blades.

As Naruto moved down, his lips meeting the soft skin of Kiba's neck, an area he had long since learned was particularly sensitive he formed a seal and sucked, pleased to find a bruise blooming on the tan skin when he moved away. Kiba would have a hard time explaining that the following days, and that made Naruto a happy little camper. Even though they were on a big ship rumours tended to fly through the corridors like lightning. Actually, it was a miracle no one knew about their special relationship already.

"You gonna fuck me, or keep kissing like some shy school girl," Kiba murmured, much to Naruto's annoyance.

Not even bothering to answer he backed away, giving Kiba room to flip around. When the other didn't immediately do so he grabbed a hip and unceremoniously tossed him over on his stomach. Kiba tried to get back on his side, but when Naruto lay down on top of him he was nicely pinned to the bed.

"You just be a good little girl and get up on all fours and I might just give you just what you want," he whispered into Kiba's ear, leaving with a small flick of his tongue.

Kiba huffed, but as Naruto leaned back on his knees, giving him room, he did as told. Naruto felt the enablers in his body flare to life again as he saw that perfect ass displayed in front of him. He was still not sure if Kiba was naturally this tan, or if he just liked to lounge naked in the sun room they had for recreation, but either way, there weren't even a hint of a tan line to mar that perfect skin.

Naruto really couldn't help himself, and soon a palm landed right in the middle of one buttocks, leaving a nice little palm print behind it.

"Hey! Careful with that!" Kiba barked at him, but Naruto just ignored him. It wasn't like Kiba never did anything like that with him.

He slowly stroked himself as he looked down on the very naked and squirming Inuzuka. He was already hard, precum sticky on the head of Naruto jr.

A part of him wanted to shove inside the other dry, to make sure he felt it, but seeing how Kiba was good at retaliating and Naruto [i]hated[/i] going flying with a sore ass, he leaned over and scrambled through the nightstand drawer until he triumphantly pulled out a half-filled bottle of lube. Not the easiest to get their hands on on a spacecraft, but they had their contacts.

Thinking back and realising that it had actually been a couple of weeks since last time he'd fucked Kiba he decided that some stretching was in order. Damned, he really was nice today, even after all the shit Kiba had pulled. Fucking ungrateful mutt.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most careful preparation in history, but he did finger the other a little bit at least, making sure he was good and wet for him. There were some wincing and hissing from Kiba, but Naruto knew he could handle it. Probably even liked it.

Giving his cock a last stroke he leaned closer, positioning himself at the puckered opening. "Scream all you want, mutt, like the little slut you are," Naruto said as he pushed forward, effectively stopping any choice words Kiba might want to throw back at him.

The fight from earlier, the reason they were doing this now, was long gone from Naruto's mind. All that mattered now was that delicious body in front of him, and the way he fit so goddamned perfectly around Naruto's cock. He couldn't contain a groan as he pushed all the way in. For a moment he just stayed there, enjoying the feeling of muscles clenching around him. He already knew there was no way he would last very long.

"Fuck me like you mean it!" Kiba muttered underneath him. Fucker just couldn't shut up could he? Well, Naruto would just have to do his best.

Grabbing onto his hips he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in suddenly. Kiba couldn't quite hold back the moan that rose in his throat, Naruto must've gone right over the sweet spot. A grin rose on his lips as his fingers dug into the flesh harder and set to work. He would not stop until Kiba was fucking begging for him to make him come.

Damned, talk about a good stress relief, Naruto thought to himself, before his mind got too preoccupied with what was going on and forgot how to form coherent thoughts. Kiba was so tight around his cock, so warm. And those sounds he made every time Naruto hit that one spot inside him… it was a helluva turn on, that was for certain.

As he got closer and closer to his release his fingers dug harder into Kiba's hips. They would certainly leave a nice set of marks. Kiba didn't seem to mind though, he was too busy moaning. Sounded like he was getting ready to come all over Naruto's almost clean sheets. Not that he actually cared about that now, all he cared about was the delicious feeling spreading through him. Fuck, he needed to do this more often.

He leaned closer to Kiba, stilling his thrusts to whisper into his ear, "Jerk yourself off."

Kiba was quick to do as he was told, surprisingly enough. And he most definitively had been as close to release as Naruto was, seeing how it didn't take him many strokes to come. And by lord, when he started clenching down on Naruto's cock as he was deep inside him Naruto was a goner. A last feeble thrust and he came, hard.

He lost himself completely to the feeling of Kiba milking him completely, and when he finished he was nothing more than a puppet with its strings cut, falling limply down on top of Kiba.

It didn't take long before Kiba started struggling underneath him, and after a final nibble on the closest shoulder, making sure to leave a proper impression of his teeth in Kiba's flesh, he rolled off, letting the other get some air.

"Holy ramen with bacon on top, you make a good little bottom," he sighed into the air, getting good and comfy on his bed, very ready to get some shuteye.

Kiba turned around to his side, settling next to him. "Shut up, you're the bottom," he grunted back, a hand rubbing at the shoulder Naruto had sunk his teeth into.

"Fuck you, Kiba. Admit you loved it."

"I ain't admitting nothing."

Naruto could already feel anger flare back. Fuck, all he'd wanted now was a good night's sleep, not another argument. He reached over and promptly pushed Kiba out of the bed, sending him to the floor. "Goddamned mutts sleep on the floor," he mumbled, stretching out on his bed.

Kiba just picked up a flight manual from Naruto's nightstand and threw it at his head, snickering as it bounced off his forehead, leaving what would probably be a nice little bump. "Later!" he said with a wave of a middle finger and left, buck naked with clothes tucked under an arm.

Naruto just groan and rolled around, right into a sticky pile of cum. "Goddamned Inuzuka!"

* * *

Iruka sunk down on a seat in the cafeteria next to Kakashi, cup of coffee in hand. "So, think they got as far as the Holodeck?"

Kakashi turned towards him, one visible eye crinkling as he smiled. "No way. They're doing it like rabbits as we speak."

Iruka shook his head. "And they still think no one knows. I don't think they know just how vocal they get."

Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka, eyes twinkling with mischief. "You know, what about you come to my room later, and I'll show you how vocal you can get."

He leaned back in his chair and grinned widely under his mask as Iruka choked on his coffee, sputtering it all over the table and himself. Kakashi was very pleased with himself, nothing he loved more than a flustered Iruka.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed!

Haven't finished anything for a long while (last was a book I finished in like September last year), and barely written anything at all actually. But I finally got inspired to finish something so pulled this out of where it had been hiding, put on some Turbonegro and boom! Suddenly it was all done.

I'm feeling very inspired to turn this universe into a book or a series of fics or something, but for now this will have to do, I have no spare time nowadays. (But I'm really curious as to what the aliens might be up to down on Titan… :p)


End file.
